


Pepperoni and Tablecloths

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is forced to play a muggle.  Originally posted Aug 26, 04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperoni and Tablecloths

Harry sat on the bed, pouting. They had planned to leave over an hour ago but of course were running more than fashionably late.

“Are you ready yet,” he huffed, watching the blond gel his hair for the fourth time.

“Just because you’re willing to go out looking like a Hippogriff ran over you doesn’t mean I am,” Draco answered, bending to polish a scuff that had dared appear on the tip of his shoe.

“Draco, nobody needs to take three hours to get ready to go out for pizza.”

“That just makes me even more against this idea, you know that, right?” Giving himself one final check in the mirror, Draco turned to look at Harry. “Now we can go. Although I still don’t know why I agreed to go eat this. . . thing. You haven’t even accurately told me what it is we’ll be eating.”

Shaking his head, Harry answered, “Pizza. A dough stretched out into a circular form, with tomato sauce, cheese, and various toppings put on top of it. Pizza.”

“Common and cheap.” Walking to the door, Draco looked over his shoulder. “Well, are we going or what?”

Sliding off the bed, Harry grinned, “Yes, we are going. And yes, pizza is one of the most common foods around. Right after chips probably.”

Draco stopped and looked at Harry in horror. “You’re serious about that, aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Harry’s grin was now stretching from ear to ear.

Sitting on a bench that was against the wall in the hall, the blond crossed his arms and put on his most stubborn look. “I refuse to become one of the commoners, eating this . . . pizza and pretending to be totally uncivilized. We’re going for some Chicken Kiev or Filet Mignon. Even a nice quiet Italian place would be better than this.”

“Draco Malfoy, get your cute arse off that bench right now or I’ll drag you to a McDonald’s instead.” Harry stood, looking just as stubborn.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Damn, you would too. And delight in doing so.” Draco knew he was beat, and stood up wearily.

“Yes I would,” Harry laughed. “Now come on. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

Still grumbling, Draco followed Harry to what he saw as his doom.

***

“I can’t believe there is such a thing as pepperoni,” Draco moaned as they waited for their food to arrive. “And what is this . . . cola? It’s like liquid caramel with fizz.”

“If you don’t like it, I can order you a lemonade or something,” Harry sighed. He’d been listening to this for almost twenty minutes now, ever since they had stepped into the restaurant. First to be criticized had been the décor. Apparently red and white checkered plaid wasn’t in style right now. After that had been the bench seating, too uncouth, the newspaper clipping covered tables, tacky, and the menu, horrible.

“No no. . .” Draco quickly said. “This will be fine.” Secretly he was enjoying himself, but it would never do to let Harry in on that particular fact.

The pizza arrived at that moment, and the waiter gave them the standard warning of waiting so they didn’t burn their mouth before moving away once more.

Harry picked up the slice and rolled it over the markings, then expertly used it to slide a piece onto Draco’s plate, then one onto his own.

Looking around the table, Draco asked, “Where are the utensils? How can I eat without a knife and fork?”

“Like this!” Harry picked up his slice and took a large bite, almost half of his slice disappearing.

“That’s disgusting.” Looking at him chewing in horror, Draco was visibly shuddering.

“Look around you Malfoy, that’s how you eat pizza.” Taking another bite, Harry chewed happily.

“You’ll pay for this Potter,” Draco said, carefully raising his arms and taking a tiny bite. Chewing, he put on a thoughtful expression. “Interesting.”

“Come on Draco, admit it. It’s delicious!” Finishing up his slice, Harry licked his fingers, causing Draco to cringe once more. “There are napkins for that,” he chastised.

Instead of answering, Harry leaned over and caught Draco’s lips with his own. “I’ll lick yours clean for you,” he whispered in the blond’s ear.

Suddenly Draco was liking his pizza much much more.


End file.
